People are encouraged to wear life jackets when they are engaged in water sports such as water skiing, boating or jet skiing. However, the same individuals are usually interested in an even suntan. When someone wears a traditional lifejacket the area under the life jacket receives no tan and the other areas are very darkly tanned leaving embarrassing lines between the two regions.
Clothing, especially bathing suits, is now available that allows the passage of ultraviolet radiation to facilitate a full body suntan. However, no one has taught a lifevest that will transmit ultraviolet rays to give an even tan. Cheng-Chung (U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,855) teaches a floating air mattress with a transparent top layer.